Talk:Geary
Is playthrough 2 = True Vault Hunter Mode? Maybe should be clarified? --- You don't need to do this on PT2. I've confirmed these steps in PT1, and I've yet to beat the game. 04:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) You have to do this on PT2, the echo-recorder just isnt there on pt1...(yes, I looked for it a second ago) I can confirm that is must be playthrough 2. Beware of the lava. Jordan the first (talk) 20:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) For some reason me and my friend were able to do it on PT1. However, we had to travel first to Eridium Blight then travel back, and sometimes the ECHO wouldn't spawn at all. I'll try to re-create this and post it on youtube or something. You could also check out the last post on this topic (http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?p=5307373); looks like me and my friend weren't the only ones to actually get this to work. 22:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Question. Do you have to take the ECHO recorder first in order for the no-death or travel rule to be in effect? 18:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Jordan the first (talk) 18:09, October 4, 2012 (UTC) health For those that enjoy odd information of little use, at level 50 geary has about 1000 health. Unless the game tracks decimals, but the display for damage is rounded to 1. Thought I would be clever by taking a level 1 siren to kill geary and unlock the head for her early, but ended up getting level 1 of Knee Deep in brass plus an odd hundred shots above that (missed some)... and got another gunzerker head. DX (I thought the head dropped was based on the character that killed him) Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 17:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Spawning so does he only spawn during the challenge or no?Zerombr (talk) 22:01, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Geary spawns in both playthroughs, and spawns whether you've collected his Gear or not. Remember he drops some sweet heads too. DamianDavis (talk) 21:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Does he respawn? I just killed him but the items slid into the lava, so I want to get them again. Does he? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 11:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, he respawns. If your farming for heads, just save and quit in the Blight and reload from there. You don't have to make the whole gear run just for the heads. Grindfest (talk) 12:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Can't start quest On playthrough 2 now, and can't start this quest on playthrough 1. Did they patch it so you can't do it until you beat TVHM? 00:39, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I on't know what these other guys are talking about. 360 player here, and Geary's Unbreakable Gear simply does not spawn in playthrough 1, period. DamianDavis (talk) 01:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Possible Bug with Patch 1.2.0 Since the latest patch (1.2.0) I've been unable to complete the golden gear mini-quest on my Siren, which is my only character in TVHM. Prior to the patch, I was able to farm the quest as many times as I desired, running the gear from Claptrap's Place to Mount Hellsfont without dying or fast traveling, but while using and teleporting to vehicles. Now, when I make the run the exact same way I used to, Geary just continues attacking me as normal, forcing me to kill him. This leads me to believe that either the easter egg quest is now bugged, or the requirements for succeeding have somehow changed. I have no knowledge of whether this issue is exclusive to my game or not. Any further insight would be appreciated. 18:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) This bug appears to persist in patch 1.2.1, and a workaround has not been found. 21:22, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm in 1.2.2, and just ran this side mission successfully. I used my level 50 siren on playthrough 2.5. I saved my game at claptrap's place, quit and restarted there. I grabbed the gear, and followed the usual limitations: no fast travel, no vehicles, no dying. Geary hit me once, jumped in the lava, and I got my three chests. Anyone else have similar success? I may test and see if the fast travel limitation applies to the whole session and not just after you get the gear, if you're saved in Sanctuary in playthrough 2.5 the only way out is via fast travel, so this might be the source of the bug. Dneville (talk) 08:08, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : How do you get over the gap in Three Horns, without a vehicle?Leafless (talk) 12:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :: For all I know, you can't. The only way I've been able to do it on foot was to be playing a Siren with 9~11 ranks in Fleet, and still it takes a fairly well-aimed jump. (Yes, I was dumb enough to try.) For general play, a vehicle is absolutely required at this point in Three Horns Divide, and the use or disuse of one could never have possily been a restriction. Coincedentally, you can get Mewthree in your Pokedex by using a Venus Stone on Pikablu when you evolve a level 255 Missingno into Unobtainimon. DamianDavis (talk) 13:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: There's a beam on the side of the gap, where you can walk over. You don't need a vehicle. And since the patch you may not board a vehicle. LuciusDerEwige (talk) 10:24, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Article Missing Basic Data The article doesn't describe how the head is aquired. It only says "you can only have either the the head or the three chests." So - is the head dropped by Geary at some point? If so, when? : No it isn't. It's dropped when you kill him. As in, when anything ever drops, in all contexts. Please sign your posts with four ~ characters. DamianDavis (talk) 08:29, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Can't leave Southern Shelf I have complete the main story for UVHM and I'm trying this quest but I cannot leave Southern Shelf because Claptrap's boat that acted as a travel to Three horns Divide is just Gone. What do I do? This is a screenshot from my game showing what I mean. 20:13, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : After going to Three Horns for the first time, the boat lies in Gateway Harbor. Head straight west after leaving Liar's Berg to reach it. You don't even have to go into Boom Bewm's Camp. LuciusDerEwige (talk) 20:32, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Found it :D 01:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC)